Crimson Destiny Part One:Cleaveing of the Heart
by xlxSlothxlx
Summary: Akira Glanced up at the clock alit on wall, by the hallway, of the Moonshine. “Mahiru’s late..” He mumbled looking at Nomozu. Nomozu looked up from the glass he was polishing and gave a slight nod. “So she is “ he sighed his eyes gliding over to Mitsuru..


AN: If your not going to review..You might as well not even read it.

>.>"

**Disclaimer**: You know, honestly I think I should own it …..But sadly…. I don't.

Crimson Destiny: Part One

Story Title: Cleaving of the Heart

Chapter One: Listening to the Rain

Mahiru Let out a slight sigh as, she leaned her head upon the planed glass of her bedroom window. She shifted a bit pulling her legs up and crossing them, as she stared from her window seal out into he rain. A few fish flicked and swam about the edge of her vision, their quite colorful bodies catching her attention and sending a smile across her features. Only to have her smile disappear as her blue eyes set on the clock. "Oh no!" she yelped in surprise, jumping from the window to her dresser. She threw the draws open quickly pulling on her clothes after tossing her nightclothes into the corner. With this accomplished she stepped into her shoes taping her toes against the hard wood of the floor before running out of her room.

Meanwhile

Akira Glanced up at the clock alit on wall, by the hallway, of the Moonshine. "Mahiru's late.." He mumbled looking at Nomozu. Nomozu looked up from the glass he was polishing and gave a slight nod. "So she is " he sighed his eyes gliding over to Mitsuru who had already taken his place behind the bar and was leaning against the wall his eyes closed. Nomozu smirked some nudging Akia "Go get him " he whispered "And have him check to see if Mahiru's ready yet " A grin showed up immediately upon Akira's face, his tail whipping excitedly about as he crouched down to give Mitsuru a good run and pounce. "Argg get off me!" Mitsuru's angry voice shook the glass even as he roared his distaste, roughly trying to get out of the hands of a over loving werewolf. "I missed you too Mitsuru!" Akira chuckled letting him go quickly moving in front of him so he couldn't speed off. Mitsuru's brown eyes narrowed as his exape exit was blocked. "What do you want?" He mumbled looking away. Akira tugged on his shirt big puppy eyes looking into his brown ones "Go get Mahiru …..Please?"

Mitsuru gave a low growl ripping is arm form Akira's grasp "Whatever " He hissed before sliding to the side and moving from behind the bar. Mitsuru while walking stared out the huge plated windows of the Moonshine. It had started to rain. He stepped over to one of the large windows as he went placing a hand on the cold glass then looking out over the bar. Nomozu had moved from the counter to the door, Mitsoka Had entered closing the door behind her and turning the sign to "Open ". Before the two wandered off to the stage and started to converse quietly, Or as Mitsuru guessed on the whereabouts of the next teardrop. As he neared the stairs His eyes wandered to Akira, who had moved to the kitchen happily humming an odd little tune, and zipping about getting ready for customers. He then gave the clock a glance and grumbled as he made his way up the stairs "What's she doing? ….Lazy girl probley still sleeping"

He let his hand slide up the smooth wood of the banister only, to let go as he reached the top of the stairs. Looking down the hallway he saw Mahiru's door was wide open, raising a brow to this he moved slowly toward to the door. Stopping I the door was he seemed to be just in time to see the young blonde pull her shoes on the leap at the door …..Straight into him. Mahiru gave a loud "Meep!" As the two were thrown into the hallway, landing hard on the ground intertwined as Mitsuru landed right on top of her.

Mahiru gave a groan as his weight was pressed upon her "Ow…" She mumbled her eyes fluttering open, only to go wide at the inchoation she as in. A bright flush crossed her cheeks as she looked up at Mitsuru, in which his cheeks as well were joining hers in bright red matrimony. After a few moments of silence and fearful glances on Mahiru's part, Mitsuru moved from her, quickly. "W-Watch were your going!" He mumbled indifferently using the banister to stand. He couldn't bring himself to yell, like he wanted too. He saw it, in her eyes, but unfortitely he had little clue as of what "It" was. He kept his distance as she stood, brushed her self off, and fixed her skirt. Her eyes well kept down cast from his. " I'm Sorry " she said softly "I was in a hurry ….I-I was late " Her hands twisted together, Nervously. Mitsuru just looked at her for a moment, her cheeks still a bright red, he couldn't .All he wanted to do was scream, yell at her, for her own stupidtly, But, for once he couldn't.

"No was late …." He rubbed the back of his neck; just giving her one of his hateful glares " You ARE late." He pointed to the staircase " I was sent to come get you." She gave a slight nod but didn't move, she stayed where she was looking pointfuly down at the ground. "SO GET GOING ALREADY!" Mahiru's eyes went wide as he screamed as well as his. She suddenly tried to run by him, and down the stairs. But, Mitsuru was faster, he grasped her arms making her cry out .He felt her Shaking in his hands, which he lowered. "I'm sorry " He said it so soft she barely even heard his words, but she nodded. "What were you doing anyway?" Mitsuru asked her tiring to turn thoughts off of his own words. Mahiru glanced down the stairs then back to Mitsuru " I was listening to the rain." With that she slid past him and down the stairs emerging under the soft blue lighting of the Moonshine. A few people had already drifted in and were waiting on the waitress, another words her. She moved over to the kitchen taking one of the aprons off the hanger, and quickly tying it around her back. " Morning Mahiru " Akira said with a smile as he was dicing up a few carrots for today's soup menu. "Mornin' " She said returning the smile. With that she grabbed her paper book in which she used to take orders and weaved among the tables to take her first order. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Mitsuru brought him self down the stairs and back over to the bar. It was too early for bar customers so he simply leaned back against the window in the corner, looking out into the rain.

"Excuse me miss?" The man at the table said waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh!" Mahiru gasped out as she was brought form her deep thoughts. " I'm so sorry, I was lost on my own little world there " She smiled at him. " It's quite all right " The man answered with a chuckle as he picked up the Menu. " Now I'd like the…"

Otherwise

Woot! Ok people their chappie one. Its short yes yes I know. But don't complain My Crimson Destiny's Are all going to be really good. Promise I swear. Now the next Chappie will be posted as soon as I get at least…….SIX reviews.

**But anyways that all for now! Peace till next Chappie! **


End file.
